Secret Seducer
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: Orihime can only wonder if telling Rangiku about her naughty dreams provided the catalyst to make them all come true. Sometimes even the impossible can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Seducer**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the property of Kubo Tite.

Bleach; Ichihime

Mature, non-con

~Happy Birthday to my dear daughter, Nagi. This is for you, enjoy.

* * *

"And then," Orihime exclaimed with a blush staining her cheeks as she avoided the amused gaze of her friend and mentor/bad influence before timidly continuing, "after he blindfolded me, he kissed me."

Frowning at the small bottle of sake, Rangiku wondered just how strong this onsen's wine was. She was certain that she just heard Orihime say that Ichigo kissed her. That was major news indeed. Filling the redheaded healer's cup before topping off her own, she thought over what Orihime just said.

"Kurosaki?"

Cringing in agreement with her friend's doubtful tone, the young redhead looked guiltily at the door to her room, hoping that no one overheard them talking. "Well, you have to remember, this _was_ only a dream."

"True. I can't imagine that he's got the balls to actually pull something like that off, even in someone's dreams." Lounging comfortably in a nest of cushions, the blonde soul reaper replied with a derisive laugh before glancing over at the redheaded healer as a wicked grin curled her lips. "Although, I'm betting that you really wish he would."

Dropping to her knees on a cushion beside her, Orihime gazed at Rangiku with a pained expression before pleading. "Am I that obvious?"

"Of course not," The blonde-haired woman reassured her young friend quickly, giving her an impromptu hug. Affectionately running her hand over Orihime's silky russet hair, Rangiku's smile faded before she honestly admitted. "Well, kind of."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't sweat it, Hime. You know as well as I do that Ichigo doesn't realize a thing. He really should have been named, Nibui, considering how insensitive and dense he is."

"Oh no, I love his name just as it is."

"That's because you love everything about him."

"I know." Orihime cried plaintively as she buried her flushed face in her hands.

The innocent healer still couldn't believe that she was actually telling Rangiku about her dreams. They was so naughty and just wrong on so many levels that Orihime didn't know how she was able to get the words out.

But she just _had_ to tell someone.

She was desperately in need of some advice. It was so bad that she couldn't even look Ichigo in the eye anymore. He got too close, and her heart started pounding and she grew faint. Orihime felt like she was constantly in danger of spontaneous combustion when he simply glanced her way with those piercing brown eyes or the sound of his gruff voice when he simply asked a question.

It was now made worse by the fact that they were presently staying at remote onsen, celebrating Rukia and Renji's wedding. Late nights of toasting their future happiness, relaxing together as they bathed in mixed groups, and sitting around the inn's common room to eat, talk, and just enjoy being together, made it extremely difficult for Orihime to just function normally around him.

"I've done everything I can think of to get him to notice me, but nothing's worked. Now I'm having these naughty dreams every night. I think I'm going to lose my mind."

"You're not losing your mind. You're just frustrated." Rangiku grinned devilishly at her young friend. Watching Orihime's brows furrow in confusion, the blonde soul reaper sighed before clarifying her answer by stating bluntly, "You're horny."

"Rangiku!"

"Well, it's true. You turned 20, what, two weeks ago, and you're still pining for that dense, scowling punk, instead of getting you some well-deserved action." Rangiku wrung a pillow between her hands, imagining it was the substitute soul reaper's thick neck. The way he ignored this beautiful girl was nothing short of criminal. "I don't mean to be cruel, Orihime, but I know there are tons of guys that would gladly kill for the chance to be with you, ones that would actually pay some attention to you."

"But, I don't want anyone else. I've only ever wanted Kurosaki-kun." Orihime cried in dismay. She couldn't even think about giving up on her love to date someone else. Her heart just didn't work that way.

"Yeah, but honestly how many years has it been? Five years, right, and he still hasn't made a move." The blonde haired woman smiled sadly at her young friend as she tossed the pillow back on the pile behind her. "I'm beginning to think that Ichigo bats for the other team, if you know what I mean."

"I don't believe that, Rangiku. I've always thought that Kurosaki-kun is just respectful towards women and maybe a little bit shy."

"So says anther overly shy and respectful person. I think the two of you are just terribly repressed."

"T-that's not true."

"Of course it is. Why else do you think you're fantasizing about Ichigo taking you unawares and by force?"

Wrapping her arms protectively around her narrow waist, Orihime frowned unhappily before declaring with heartfelt conviction. "Because I'm a bad friend."

"Idiot, it's your subconscious' way of freeing your inhibitions. You have no control of the situation and you didn't ask for it to happen. It was merely foisted on you. That way, you can enjoy his lovemaking without any feelings of guilt."

"B-but …"

"You've always had this fear of confessing, but you should just do it, Orihime. If he accepts your feeling, then good, and if he doesn't, then you can at least move on."

"Being by his side as his friend is enough for me, Rangiku." Blushing at the doubtful look on the older woman's face, Orihime dropped her gaze to the floor, fighting back tears. "If I told Kurosaki-kun how I feel, it could become awkward between us and he might pull away completely."

"But, he might also have the same dreams as you. Did you ever think about that?" Rangiku countered in exasperation before flopping back on the cushions.

"No, Kurosaki-kun doesn't think of me like that. I mean, he's never once looked at me the way a man looks at a woman he wants."

"And how is that?"

"Well, for instance, the way Hisagi-san looks at you."

Sitting up amid the scattered cushions, Rangiku blinked bemusedly at her blushing friend. "How does he look at me exactly?"

"Like he wants to dip you in chocolate and eat you."

Her lips curled in wicked amusement as she thought about the tall, dark and silent lieutenant. His mysterious eyes. His confident grin. His intriguing tattoos. Downing her drink, Rangiku lifted glittering blue eyes to meet her friend's in quiet speculation. "Hmm, better tell me the rest of your dream, Orihime. I might need to borrow an idea or two from you."

.

.

.

Silently stepping away from the partition before he was caught eavesdropping, he glanced over his shoulder, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

The question he'd been sent to ask the two women, completely forgotten.

* * *

Running her fingers over the rough rocks lining the edge of the deep pool, Orihime timidly peered through the tendrils of rising mist, wondering where Tatsuki disappeared. One moment she was there, and the next she wasn't. The swirling water where she once sat offered the only proof that her friend had even been there at her side.

She knew this was a bad idea from the start. The mixed bathing part was all right, they were all friends, after all, but whoever thought to start passing out celebratory cups of sake and take everyone's towels away was obviously not thinking too clearly. Orihime didn't like to make assumptions, but she could see the fine hand of her friend Rangiku in this.

Calling for Tatsuki, the gentle healer timidly waded through the waist high water while keeping an arm protectively over her bare breasts. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally run into one of her male friends without a stitch on, especially Kurosaki-kun. Although, Orihime glumly admitted to herself, he'd probably just turn his back on her like he did earlier.

One would think she had the plague with the way Ichigo had been avoiding her all afternoon. She'd walk into a room and his eyes would meet hers for an instant before his face would flush and he'd make up an excuse to leave. It was even worse when they entered the springs, Orihime had been waiting for Tatsuki to rinse off when Chad and the orange haired shinigami had walked out and stopped beside her.

Chad greeted her quietly, as always, respectfully keeping his eyes on hers and not straying down to the white towel wrapped around her damp body. Ichigo hadn't managed to do either. He glanced over to see whom Chad was talking to and his eyes automatically dropped, moving over her barely clad body before he'd turned without a word and left.

_How terribly depressing._

Sighing over the upsetting incidence, Orihime tried not to let it get her down, again, as she remembered how Tatsuki had earlier dragged her off to the far back corner of the springs. Following the natural curves of the grotto until they were completely hidden from view, at the time, it had been perfect place for her best friend to interrogate her over her questionable mood, but now it was terribly inconvenient since she couldn't remember how to get back.

The cold evening air, reacting with the hot springs guaranteed that the gentle healer wouldn't be able to locate anyone by sight. Touch was the only option left to her as she slowly cut through the warm water, searching for her missing friend or –more hopefully- the exit. Orihime wasn't feeling nearly as confident with her nakedness now that she didn't have Tatsuki's self-assured presence at her side.

Wondering where everyone went, the healer listened carefully, hoping to use someone's voice to lead her out of the dense mist. "Umm," she gave an awkward giggle as she felt around for the reassuring rock edge, "where is everyone?"

_Did someone just squeeze my bottom?_

The healer gasped as she gently ran her hand over the tender curve. Cautiously keeping her chest covered, Orihime peered through the shifting steam, expecting to see the playful figure of Rangiku leap out at her.

Turning in a full circle, and hopelessly confused as to where the exit was, the healer furrowed her brows in apprehension. The sound of someone cutting through the water had her holding her breath as she hesitantly faced in that direction.

A featherlike brush of fingers trailing over her skin had her turning, once again, to look behind her. "Who's there?" Orihime stammered out with a shaky laugh as she shyly covered her breasts with both her hands. She darted her eyes from side to side, still waiting for one of her friends to try to surprise her.

A sharp gasp rushed passed her lips as a damp cloth settled over her eyes, sealing off her sight as it was knotted around her head. Reaching up automatically, Orihime's heart hammered in her chest as she tried to tug the fabric aside. _This can't be happening to me,_ was the only thought she could process as large, wet hands captured her wrists, drawing her arms down and behind her back.

Trapped in a vulnerable position, the gentle healer tugged unsuccessfully against the hands holding her. They were calloused, strong, and unwilling to grant her her freedom. Swallowing thickly, she could feel heat radiating off the body before her.

_Concentrate …Concentr-_

Orihime's focus was shattered as soft, warm lips moved silently over hers. Gently and tenderly, as if they were learning the shape and feel of her mouth as they pressed one kiss after another to her quivering lips.

A small moan escaped and her heart hammered in surprise. _You can't just steal a girl's first kiss. _She wanted to cry. Orihime always dreamed that Ichigo would be the recipient of that first magical kiss. "N-no, please, you shouldn't."

The only reply was another deep kiss, searching, scorching, sizzling and Orihime swore her toes curled. Coming out of the fog his caress inspired, she shook her head, amazed at her responsiveness to this stranger before struggling to free her hands. The healer's squirming inadvertently brushed her bare breasts against the hard wall of muscle before her. Gasping in surprise, her seducer seized the opportunity to deepen the caress as his tongue plunged between her parted lips, over her teeth, plundering her softness, as he tasted her.

Using one hand to clasp both her wrists together in an iron grip, he leisurely kissed her, continually stalling her questions and demands. Mewling in frustration at his tactics, Orihime tried to identify him by other means. His scent. His taste. His voice. His reiatsu. Her focus was diverted as his free hand began stroking over her damp skin, up her arm, along her shoulder and a shivery tremor wracked her body at his gentle exploration.

His lips were softly insistent on hers, luring, tempting, and she opened her mouth on a sigh, allowing him to delve deeper. She shuddered involuntarily. All thoughts of his identity disappeared when long fingers brushed over a tightly pebbled nipple. Trembling from the brief electric contact, Orihime licked the corner of her mouth before pleading.

"Please, s-sto-"

His mouth slanting over hers cut off any further words of protest. Falling prey to his heated kiss, Orihime timidly met his tongue with her own, drawing a groan from her secret seducer. Lost in a drugging haze, the healer jerked in surprise, squeaking against his lips as his hand firmed and possessively molded her right breast. His fingers moved over her heaving breast with single-minded intensity. Exploring. Learning. Pleasuring. Gasping onto his mouth, he eagerly swallowed her cries as he pinched and rolled her sensitive nipple between his fingers and Orihime never knew such exquisite pleasure existed.

Switching the hand restraining her wrists, her seducer gave her opposite breast the same attention the other received. Her heart pounded wildly as his motions grew more confident and bold. Mewling incoherently, Orihime could only sway in his firm hold as he twisted and tugged on the pink pebbled tip, drawing breathless moans from her throat.

Biting her lip to hold back any more embarrassing sounds, Orihime heard the harsh sound of her seducer's breathing as it raggedly rushed over her cheek, and she dazedly wondered why it sounded so familiar. Any further thought was abandoned when his warm lips latched on to her throbbing nipple, drawing it deep within the moist heat of his mouth.

A calloused hand cupped over her mouth, muffling Orihime's shrieks of surprise as her eyes rolled in their sockets beneath the thick, cotton blindfold. Moving from breast to breast, he feasted on her quivering flesh. She was drowning in unfamiliar sensations as her seducers soothed her with tender suction before making her heartbeat trip and falter as he bit and tugged on her sensitive nipples with his teeth. Alternating between gentle and intense, Orihime had no chance of catching her breath or fighting this amazing pleasure as she unknowingly thrust her chest out, wordlessly pleading for more.

Feeling him smile against her breast, Orihime licked her dry lips as he removed his hand from her mouth before granting her unspoken request. With his mouth on one and his hand on the other, her seducer amped up the pleasure and proceeded to blow her mind. She felt incredible pleasure from his wicked attentions, and felt that pleasure settle between her legs. She was hot, so hot. Burning. Throbbing. Aching.

Mindlessly twisting in his hold, the healer dropped her head back as pleasured moans slipped from her lips. Her mind went into overdrive, frenzied and chaotic as he overwhelmed her entirely. This was too much. The pleasure too sharp. Everything was too new and unknown for her. Orihime's back arched and her breathing fractured at the feel of his hand slowly sliding up her thigh.

"W-wait …"

His hand quickly withdrew and she breathed a ragged sigh of relief. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if he touched her, _there._ Swallowing convulsively, Orihime tried to catch her breath and reassemble her scattered wits. Her reprieve was short lived though, as his hand, once again, traveled up her thigh before he cautiously cupped his hand between her legs.

Jerking back in rejection of the intimate caress, Orihime tried voice her objections, giving him the perfect opening to fill her mouth with the hot sweep of his tongue. Eating at her mouth, her seducer kissed her with desperation as his impassioned groans melded with hers before dissipating in the spring's thick mists.

The fiery kiss gradually gentled and he allowed her to focus instead on what was happening underwater. Holding herself still as his long fingers parted her soft folds, sliding back and forth over her slick center, Orihime's heart tripped at the feel of a lone finger slipping inside.

Capturing her startled cry in another deep kiss, her seducer feverishly moved his lips over hers as his finger carefully explored her tight channel. Advance and retreat, twisting and probing, the redheaded healer could do nothing but sob against his mouth as he gently stretched her innocent passage.

Her breathing grew labored as a second finger joined the first. Orihime was certain she couldn't take anymore of this decadent pleasure until his thumb brushed against the little bundle of nerves hidden within her feminine folds. Moaning, long and loud, the healer's poor abused heart was sure to burst when her seducer touched that spot, yet again, rubbing it in time with his thrusting fingers.

Blindly searching for his mouth, she whimpered in relief when his lips crashed down over hers. His mouth possessively devoured hers as he seemingly tired to imprint himself on her in some way. The healer involuntarily moaned as his tongue licked at the fullness of her lip before slipping between her teeth for another taste. Orihime dazedly murmured in disappointment when he pulled slowly away from her feverish lips to resume his assault on her tightly puckered nipples.

Irritated at the thick blindfold, the healer wanted to see him, wishing to know who was lavishing such indescribable pleasure on her body. The tightly knotted fabric not only denied her a glimpse of her seducer, it magnified every sensation, the harsh sound of their breathing, the taste of his kiss, the feel of strong, calloused fingers stroking her, the spicy, masculine scent of his skin.

Mindlessly undulating, her body unknowingly followed his rhythm, surging and flowing as the coil deep in her belly tightened in readiness, anticipating its release. Her blood was on fire and Orihime felt like she was fast losing her mind, short-circuiting, and coming apart at the seams. This was all too much for her. Too intense. Too powerful. She desperately needed someone to save her from this delicious torment.

"P-please …"

He answered her plea, biting down on her tender nipple, ravaging it between his teeth, the same moment his thumb ground firmly against her swollen feminine pearl.

_Nante koto!_

Her head snapped back as the broken cry rushed passed her lips. Trembling uncontrollably, scorching heat raced through her, radiating from between her legs as those insidious fingers unceasingly plunged into her wildly contracting channel.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, flooding her vision with a field of blinding white light. Wanting nothing more than to sink to her knees, the healer struggled to keep her rubbery legs beneath her as his fingers continued to wring the last dregs of pleasure from her spent body.

"No, p-please …please stop." Gasping, close to sobbing, Orihime rose unsteadily on her tiptoes, trying to pull away from the sharp bite of pleasure. "I can't take anymore."

His motions slowed and gradually stopped as the long, teasing fingers of her secret seducer slipped reluctantly from her body. Moaning quietly at the loss, she was taken by surprise as a soft, lingering kiss was pressed to her parted lips.

Trembling and breathless in the aftermath, her body throbbed and ached in a way that it never had before. It didn't even feel like it belonged to her anymore. Her breasts were swollen and tender, and the secret spot between her thighs continued to pulse with tiny aftershocks.

Still mired in a bubble of disbelief, it took Orihime a moment to realize that her wrists were no longer held tight. She reached up with shaky hands to pull the knotted cloth from her eyes, desperate to know the identity of her seducer.

There was no one there.

Whomever it was, he had disappeared as silently as he'd arrived, slipping unseen back into the spring's thick mist.

* * *

A/N: ugh, hopefully it didn't sound too rushed and made some sort of actual sense. :/

I'll post the second part in a day or two. I just need to clean it up a little more.

I know it wasn't the promised second chapter of Inviting Darkness, Nagi, but I hope you still enjoyed it. ;) Once again, Happy Birthday. -hugs and kisses-

Thanks for reading, everyone. ~Rairakku

*Nante koto: Oh my gosh, or more literally, what an experience. I couldn't actually make Orihime cuss, even in the midst of a sexual frenzy. _/dork_


	2. The Second Skinny Dip

**Secret Seducer: The second skinny dip**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

Bleach; Ichihime

Mature; cursing and much citrus, oranges, lemons, and limes. Oh my! _/dork_

Word Count; 9099 -I only did a quick proofread, so if there are mistakes I'll make sure to correct them later.

* The second part to my wonderful daughter's bday gift, even though it is now severely belated. Hope you like it, Nagi.

A very big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited, this is also for all of you. Enjoy the extra long post as thanks for your patience and support. You guys are the greatest!

* * *

Sitting on a cushion in a dark corner of the recreation room, with her knees up to her chest, Orihime was thankful to finally be alone as she frantically tried to reassemble her wits and make sense of everything that she'd just seen and done.

When she left the changing rooms after the mind-blowing encounter in the springs, Orihime blindly wandered through the halls, trapped in a strange wonderland. She couldn't understand why she wasn't more upset by what happened. Other than the fact that she was nervous about coming face to face with her seducer at some point, she was feeling quite giddy. Insanely so.

All she wanted to do was hole herself up in her room and replay everything, but the room she shared with Tatsuki was occupied by more than just her best friend at the moment.

At least Orihime knew where she disappeared to earlier, she thought with a groan, remembering the sight that greeted her when she returned to their room. It was something the healer wasn't likely to forget anytime soon.

She could honestly admit she never wanted to know what Sado-kun's flexing backside looked like, but now it was indelibly imprinted on her mind for all eternity.

Hurrying away before either of them noticed her, the healer had raced –red faced- back down the hall. Stopping before she could round the corner, Orihime braced a hand against the wall as her heart tripped dangerously. It was that same spicy scent from before. Her secret seducer must have just been standing here. Right here in this exact spot. Was he following her, or simply seeing that she made it back to her room safely?

Closing her eyes, Orihime shivered in reaction as she slumped against the wall, desperately needing the support it offered. She knew this scent. She knew it really, really well. It was the scent of late-night fantasies, rainbow colored dreams, and enduring emotions all wrapped up into one wonderfully spicy smell.

Drawing in one breath after another, her body thrummed with awareness, leaping to life as her blood heated. He might be just around the corner from her. So close, and yet, still so far away. Orihime nervously nibbled on the edge of her lip, worrying the delicate skin as she wondered how she should act around him now.

Maybe Rangiku could help her.

With her eyes focused on the unassuming looking corner, the healer shakily stepped backwards, deciding that a circuitous route to the blonde soul reaper's room would be better. Better for her peace of mind, that is. Orihime wasn't ready for any more surprises tonight. Moving cautiously through the deserted halls, she stopped at the doorway to the inn's common room, knowing that her blonde haired friend sometimes liked to drink, well into the night, in there.

Hoping that she was even there, alone and sober would be a welcome bonus, too, Orihime thought as she slid the shoji screen open. Standing there frozen with her mouth hanging unattractively slack, she should have known that there were still more surprises in store for her this night. Although, she really couldn't have counted on finding Rangiku smothering a blindfolded, but delirious looking, Hisagi-san with her breasts on the other side of the door, either.

Her blonde friend glanced over her shoulder, giving her a leisurely wink before shoving the top half of Hisagi's yukata off his muscled shoulders. Only the knotted belt at his narrow waist saved the tattooed lieutenant from being completely disrobed in such a public space. Snapping the door closed, Orihime did not want to see any more than she already had. Pacing the length of the veranda, she welcomed the cool evening air on her heated cheeks and wondered if maybe the gardens might be a better place to hide.

Although, knowing her luck tonight, she should probably just stay inside instead of chancing upon some nature lovers and interrupting them, as well. The redheaded healer could only give thanks that Rukia and Renji-kun had the presence of mind to keep their honeymoon activities behind closed doors. At least as far as she knew, they had. If it was otherwise, Orihime really didn't want to know about it, let alone see it.

And that's exactly how she ended up hiding out in the cluttered corner of the inn's recreational room.

Squeezed in between a potted plant and storage cabinet, the healer treasured the silence as she attempted to calm her runaway thoughts. What an eventful night. The exhausted healer wondered if she could possibly remain hidden for the rest of their stay. It was only for two more days. Orihime was confident that she could hide out for that long, probably even longer. She could be very determined when she put her mind to it. And the situation she found herself in would require plenty of determination, cunning, and maybe a bigger plant to hide behind, like a miniature orange tree or something, so she wouldn't have to go hungry while in hiding.

Groaning over her silliness, she thumped her forehead against her upraised knees with the hopes that it would knock some sense back into her head. She lifted her head at the sound of footstep and silently breathed a sigh of relief when Renji casually stepped in from the veranda with a beer in his hand. Watching him from the corner of her eye, Orihime tried to make herself as unnoticeable as possible while he leaned against the games table and aimlessly bounced a ball as he finished off his drink.

"It's about time, Kurosaki."

The troubled healer looked to the door in alarm when Renji called out as Ichigo hesitantly entered the room. Orihime's heart sounded suspiciously like the ping-pong ball the scarlet haired soul reaper repeatedly bounced on the table, leaping, skipping, resounding. Scooting further into the shadows, her eyes darted around for an escape as she made fantastical deals with whoever was in charge of this messed-up universe to turn her invisible, like right now.

"So, spill. Rukia's been bugging me about how it went."

Frowning darkly at his nosey friend, Ichigo's shoulders slumped as the nervous tension invading his frame vanished. "Things didn't go as planned. So, cut me a break, will you."

Catching the small ball in midair on the rebound, Renji's grin grew as he watched his friend restlessly fiddle with the chain attached to his belt loop. "You totally choked."

"Shut up." Ichigo groaned and raked a hand through his hair. Furtively glancing around, he was certain she came in here, but somehow she managed to slip away, yet again. Heading for the door, he figured he'd try the gardens next as he waved away Renji's offer of a game. "Not now, I'm looking for …"

Ichigo paused with a hand on the door before he suddenly turned and Orihime's breath stalled in her chest as dark, chocolaty brown eyes bored into hers over Renji's shoulder. _There's no way he could have sensed me from across the room_. Frozen in place by his piercing gaze, the tempo of her heart started to race uncontrollably as he stepped around the newlywed and cautiously approached her.

"…Inoue."

Her mouth went dry at the way he just purred her name. He'd never said her name like that before. It was like …it's like …

_Ichigo wants to dip me in chocolate and eat me …_

Jumping to her feet, Orihime was certain her wide-eyed gaze more resembled a deer trapped in the headlights than the calm, poised expression she planned. Growing lightheaded, the healer felt her entirely body flush with color and start to tremble as his smoldering eyes moved over her tense figure. This was bad, very bad. If she thought she was in danger of spontaneous combustion from being around him before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

She was nuclear, moments away from meltdown.

Swallowing thickly, the healer stopped trying to pretend. She couldn't deny what her body knew all along. Her brown eyes silently moved over her orange haired love as memories from earlier rolled over her like an insistent wave. Immersing her. Plunging her back into the sensory feast that happened in the springs. The feel of the blindfold. His calloused hands. The tender, yet fierce kisses. Pleasure beyond imagining. Ichigo did all of that to her. He knew exactly whom he was touching.

Her mind immediately shut down.

A shiver wracked her slender frame and she wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to hold herself together. This was not the time to fall apart. She was a grown woman now. It was time she started acting like one and not a shy stammering teenager. Taking a steadying breath, Orihime boldly met his gaze and felt her courage fail as regret began to cloud his eyes.

Even now, she could still feel his hands moving over her body, tenderly, eagerly, possessively and she didn't think she could stand the pain if he regretted it now. "K-kurosaki-kun?" Orihime murmured questioningly, uncertain of how to ask him what happened between them and what it meant to him exactly.

She watched him step closer. Dull color stained Ichigo's cheeks and his breathing was labored as he came to a stop before her. Not close enough for them to touch, but close enough that Orihime could clearly hear his whispered words.

"Some dreams are better when they are made into reality."

Her eyes widened as Ichigo answered her unspoken question. Orihime's stomach dropped and she suddenly felt exposed, even more so than before in the springs. Then, it was just her body, not her secret thoughts and feelings uncovered and laid bare.

"You heard me tell Rangiku," Pressing trembling fingers to her lips, she couldn't believe such a revealing and –supposedly- private conversation had been overheard, and by him nonetheless. "All of it?"

Nodding hesitantly in affirmation, Ichigo took another step closer to her frozen figure. Moving cautiously, afraid she might bolt; he dropped his chin to watch her from under lowered brows. "But did it ever occur to you that the dreams I'm talking about, are my own?"

Orihime swore that her breath seized in her throat at his softly spoken words. Her thoughts were in complete disarray. Did Ichigo really dream about her, too? She could only stand there dumbfounded. Unable to string together one coherent thought, she dazedly stared up at the man she desperately loved as tears gathered along her lashes.

"Inoue, I'm sorr-"

Renji's laughter drowned out Ichigo's words as he clamped his orange haired friend on the shoulder. "By the looks of it, you didn't choke, did you?" Cutting his eyes to the side, he could practically feel the sexual awareness rolling off the two of them as he watched the healer's blush darken further. "I bet it's one hell of a story, too."

Staring guiltily at Renji, Orihime's breathing grew ragged. Any second now, the scarlet haired shinigami would read the truth in her eyes and know just how wanton and shameless she really was. A lone tear slowly slid over her cheek, catching the light as it traveled down before a second followed quickly after, and then a third.

Sniffing back any further tears, the healer stepped back on shaky legs as she watched the regret in Ichigo's gaze grew darker, more pronounced. She had to leave. Right now. Before he did something so terribly heartbreaking like apologize to her for what happened between them. Orihime didn't want his apology, heartfelt or otherwise, she wanted him to touch her again, to love her, to let her love him return.

Her feet moved without any conscious thought, turning, fleeing, escaping the stifling atmosphere. She couldn't stay here. The healer wasn't ready to talk about it, especially not in front of a rabidly curious Renji. That would be too embarrassing. Racing from the room and ignoring her orange haired seducer's calls for her to stop, Orihime slipped out the door and stumbled down the dimly lit hall.

She didn't make it any further than the connecting hall between her room and the corridor to the rec room before remembering that her room was off-limits. Big red X. Do not enter! Laughing nervously to herself, the healer wrapped her arms around herself as she paced the polished wood floor. Orihime searched her mind for a place to hide before slumping against the wall when no idea presented itself to her. Blindly staring down the dimly lit hall, with its small copper lanterns hanging in-between each doorway, she wondered what she should do now.

The sound of footsteps had her lifting her head as she turned to watch a tall, lean figure of a man stalk silently down the long hall towards her. Orihime felt lightheaded as she pressed a fist to her pounding heart, fearful it would rocket right out of her chest. It was still too soon. The gentle healer wasn't ready to face him, yet. Even after admitting that, she stood unmoving, waiting anxiously for him to approach.

Light played over him, highlighting his scowling lips and bright orange hair as he passed by each lantern. His bare feet made almost no sound as they steadily brought him closer and closer until he was directly in front of her.

"Forgive me, Inoue"

Orihime's eyes went wide at the sight of the proud substitute soul reaper kneeling on the floor in apology. Of all the varied scenarios racing through her head, this hadn't been one of them. "Wahh, get up Kurosaki-kun." Hurrying forward, she dropped beside him. Tugging on his arm, she was embarrassed that he thought he had to prostrate himself to her. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"Dammit, yes, I do. I made you cry." Ignoring her frantic hands, Ichigo kept his forehead pressed to the floor. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take it so far earlier."

She automatically let go of his arm as her heart tripped painfully against her ribs. "You didn't?" she asked quietly, unable to keep the hurt tone from her voice.

"No," his cheeks flushed with dull color as he hesitantly admitted, "I only planned to blindfold you and …and maybe, steal a kiss or two before confessing."

"C-confess?"

"Yeah," Ichigo swallowed against the dryness in his throat before continuing. "I overheard Rangiku say how you were too scared, so I knew that I'd have to make the first move and tell you how I feel."

"You were going to confess," Orihime was in a daze, and hopelessly stuck on that particular word, "To me?

"I stupidly thought that it would be easier to tell you that I love you if you weren't actually looking at me." Ichigo muttered self depreciatively at he stared at the wood grain of the flooring inches under his nose. Licking his lips, the substitute soul reaper squeezed his eyes shut before remorsefully acknowledging, "But once I started touching you, I just couldn't stop. I know that's no excuse. What I did was wrong."

"Oh." She breathed out dreamily. Wanting to remember ever word he said, Orihime replayed them in her mind before realizing that he was still beating himself up for giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

"Can you forgive me? I'll understand if-" Ichigo cut himself off at the feel of her fingers gently threading through his hair.

"There's nothing to forgive." The healer stated kindly as she internally sighed over the feel of his spiky hair sliding through her fingers. It was surprisingly soft to the touch. She felt Ichigo gradually lose some of his tension as she gently massaged his scalp. "I could have stopped you. Tatsuki did teach me how. I just chose not to."

"What?" Jerking upright, feeling a burst of possessive anger race through him, Ichigo stared at her incredulously. "You'd seriously let a stranger touch you like that without putting up a fight?"

"B-but, it wasn't a stranger." Her cheeks flushed with bright color as she avoided his penetrating gaze. "I-I knew it was you almost from the beginning."

That knocked the wind completely from his sails. Sitting back on his heels, Ichigo watched the redheaded healer fidget for a moment. "Why didn't you say anything, Inoue?"

"I wanted to keep pretending, to simply feel." Orihime guiltily stared down at her hands, watching her fingers restlessly twist in her lap. "If I said anything you probably would have stopped, so I pretended not to notice the familiar sound of your breathing, the feel of your hands, or the smell of your skin."

"I smell?" Ichigo demanded in mortification as he leaned back.

Reaching out to keep him from pulling back further, the healer curled her fingers around his tightly muscled forearms before assuring him. "No, it's a scent that is uniquely Kurosaki-kun, spicy and clean, very manly." Peeking up at him through her lashes, Orihime timidly bit her lip before whispering. "No one else smells quite like you."

"Manly?" He ducked his head as rosy color stained his cheeks before chuckling lightly at her description. "You really think I smell manly."

"Uh huh, you smell absolutely wonderful." Orihime dreamily sighed and she felt herself drawn into the deep brown of his gaze.

Lifting trembling fingers to brush over his cheek, her lips parted on a sigh as her fingertips slid through his bright hair. The healer still couldn't believe how something that looks so spiky, in reality, could be so soft and silky. She wanted to spend hours running her fingers through his hair, but Ichigo's focused gaze convinced her that there were other things she could be doing instead.

Slowly pulling him down to her waiting lips, the healer kept her eyes open as Ichigo's face moved closer until –finally- his lips touched hers. Fireworks. An array of beautiful flashing colors filled her vision as her eyes gradually closed and she gratefully let Ichigo lead her through this wonderland of heart racing excitement.

One soft kiss led to another as they leisurely sipped at each other's lips. Tenderly exploring. Eagerly learning. Impatiently anticipating. They would remember this as their first kiss. From beginning to end, it was their mutual choice.

His lips claimed hers in a hungry movement, the time for gentleness obviously over and Orihime found herself clinging to his broad shoulders for support. Helplessly swept along in the heated exchange, her fingers clenched the dark material of his shirt in her hands as Ichigo's fingers sank into her thick hair, holding her as if she was something fragile and infinitely precious.

The sound of voices, Tatsuki's in particular, had Ichigo pulling his lips from hers as he rose to his feet in a panicked motion. Holding out his hand, he warily glanced down the hall. "I knew this wasn't the right place."

"Huh?"

Helping her to her feet -or more accurately said, picking her up off the floor, the orange haired shinigami took her small hand in his and pulled a dazed Orihime in the opposite direction of his approaching doom.

Through a pair of sliding doors and out onto the veranda, Ichigo led the healer through a maze of halls and public rooms. With her slender fingers threaded between his, the substitute shinigami glanced back at Orihime's flushed face and hurried his pace. He finally had her to himself and he did not intend to let go any time soon.

Breathless from their frantic run, Orihime stared at the orange haired soul reaper as he cautiously closed the door to a darkened room, sealing them in. "Are we being chased?"

Setting the lock, Ichigo gazed down at the curious woman pressed against his side. "I don't think so." He answered mechanically, not really certain if it was the truth or not. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the gentle healer any more than he already had, but there were difficulties still to overcome, namely a fire breathing dragon type of obstacle. "You realize that Tatsuki is going to fucking kill me when she finds out."

Smiling shyly, her hands slowly slid -seemingly of their own accord- up his arms, drawing him closer. Orihime felt a cloud of butterflies flutter to life deep in her stomach as Ichigo groaned at her gentle massage. "I promise I won't tell her, Kurosaki-kun."

Looking down at her with pained eyes, Ichigo didn't want Orihime to start keeping secrets from her best friend because of him. Besides, it wasn't going to be that easy this time. "She's going to want to know what happened, since she's the one who helped set that up earlier."

"Tatsuki did what?"

"It was her idea to lure you to the back corner and give you a drink or two to help you relax. Then, she planned to leave, so we could be alone." Kneading the back of his neck, Ichigo cut his gaze to the side as guilty color stained his cheeks. "I just wasn't expecting her to take your towel and leave you standing there n-naked." He stammered out, remembering the unexpected sight that had greeted him when he snuck up on her earlier. It was a small wonder that he hadn't passed out cold from sensory overload.

"So there really wasn't a dare to see who could stay the longest in the baths without their towel like she said?" Wide brown eyes blinked at him in confusion as a rosy blush dusted her cheeks.

"Umm, no."

"She totally tricked me." Orihime stated with a sense of wonder before lifting her eyes to the ceiling in contrition. "Rangiku, I'm sorry I assumed it was you."

Arching a brow at her random apology, Ichigo figured he didn't even want to know, especially if it had anything to do with that morally corrupt blonde haired soul reaper. She was nothing but bad news as far as he was concerned. Rangiku rarely let the opportunity slide to teach Orihime something new and generally quite questionable.

Hesitantly sliding an arm around the healer's narrow waist, he drew her away from the door as he blocked any further thought of that busty blonde haired nuisance. Orihime was with him, alone in his room and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste one minute of his time thinking about Rangiku, especially when they could be doing other things.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings by avoiding you all afternoon, but Tatsuki warned me to stay away from you."

Fiddling with the button on his shirt, Orihime nibbled on the edge of her lip. "Why would she do that?" she finally asked in confusion as she inadvertently twisted the button clean off.

Taking the plastic fastener from her fingers before she could start apologizing, Ichigo tossed it aside without a word before trying to explain Tatsuki's obscure reasoning. "Something about you knowing me better than anyone else, and that you'd realize something was up."

"Oh," Orihime blinked at the unexpected answer as her fingers toyed with yet another button. Unthinkingly slipping the dark plastic disc from its closure, she thought back over the afternoon's events. "I could tell that you were nervous for some reason, but that was all."

Slipping his hands under the hem of her t-shirt, Ichigo swallowed thickly and fought back a blush. "I was nervous all right, still am, matter of fact." He stated shakily as the beautiful redhead in his arms continued to unbutton his shirt with single-minded intent.

"Me too."

Lifting her eyes from the heaving chest she just uncovered, she lost herself in Ichigo's tender gaze. Magnetically drawn forward, the healer's heart pounded in rhythm with his as they met in a soft, unhurried kiss.

Slowly separating, they looked at each other in silence as anticipation gradually built between them.

Leaning back in for another taste, his lips pressed to hers and his tongue stroked across her bottom lip in impatience.

A submissive whimper escaped and her fingers curled automatically into his shirt as she fought to keep her balance. His lips were so soft, yet adamant in their demand. Feeling no hesitation, she had already waited for what felt like forever for this. She sighed and opened her mouth as Ichigo's tongue swept in.

Orihime was in heaven.

From the feel of his lips, teeth, and tongue exploring the sweet recesses of her mouth, to his calloused hands sliding up from her waist to curiously investigate the hooks of her lacy bra. Shifting against her orange haired love, she sighed into their kiss as she rubbed the loose fabric of his shirt over his heated skin before carefully drawing it from his shoulders.

Ichigo reluctantly released her to tug his shirt from his arms and toss it aside. Staring at the undeniably arousing masculine sight, Orihime felt her mouth go dry as her eyes moved lovingly over every inch of exposed skin and muscle. Watching Ichigo reflexively curl and uncurl his hands into fists as his heated gaze moved over her made her want to reciprocate. To give him anything. Everything. Fighting back a nervous blush, the healer grasped the hem of her t-shirt. Biting her lip at the hungry look in his eyes, she slowly pulled it over her head.

Ichigo took the discarded shirt from her, crushing it in his hand before letting it fall silently to the floor. "Just so you know, I really don't know what the hell I'm doing." The substitute shinigami's voice rumbled through the darkened as his breath rushed out raggedly.

"That's not true. What you did earlier was amazing."

"I didn't know what I was doing then, either. I was acting completely on instinct." He muttered against her throat, feeling stupid for admitting such a thing at his age. "I only used the dreams I've had about you as my guide."

Threading her fingers through his hair, Orihime pulled Ichigo up to face her and smiled softly before kissing him, letting her lips linger as she breathed out. "Then please, guide me and share more of your dreams with me, Kurosaki-kun."

"Say my name and I'll share everything with you."

Breaking their string of gentle kisses, the redheaded healer tilted her head to the side in inquiry. "Kurosaki-kun?"

He frowned in exasperation at the beautiful woman in his arms, "No, my given name." Brushing his thumb across her damp bottom lip, his eyes followed the motion, imagining the way her mouth would form his name. "I've waited years to hear you say it."

Orihime stared up at him in silence, feeling her blush grow as she tried to take this next step. Saying his name shouldn't be so hard. She had already allowed him to touch her in ways that no one else ever has and –hopefully- never would. He owned her, both body and soul.

With her cheeks on fire, she watched the anticipation in his eyes grow as her lips carefully and loving spoke his name. Finding herself pressed to his chest a second later, caught in a rough hug, Orihime smiled brightly against his skin as he dropped kisses on the top of her head. Something so little made him so happy, but he deserved so much more from her. He'd made all the first moves, putting his heart on the line. It was time for her to be brave and give something more back, something she held onto tightly for many years now.

"I-Ichigo," she paused to gather her courage and felt Ichigo's heart trip under her ear before she boldly whispered, "I love you."

His arms tightened spasmodically around her, squeezing her in his protective embrace. "I've waited years to hear that, too." Ichigo murmured, smiling against her hair as she hugged him back.

"I've wanted to say it for years, too."

Orihime tilted her face back and gifted him with one of her blinding smiles. There was nothing in her gaze but pure happiness. She didn't admit her love for the purpose of wheedling a confession out of him. Ichigo could tell that she had no expectations and wasn't waiting for him to respond. Her happiness came from finally giving voice to those carefully guarded words, and clearly declaring her love.

Her generous spirit –once again- amazed him. The beautiful healer gave freely of herself, putting others before herself and never demanding anything in return for herself. What seemed impossible to him before, suddenly felt laughably simple, predestined, in fact.

Cupping her rounded chin in his hand, Ichigo carefully cataloged her every feature as long held feelings demanded release. "I love you, too, Orihime."

Swallowing her surprised gasp, he sealed his mouth over hers. Gently running his hand up and down her back, Ichigo kissed her until she gradually relaxed in his arms. He curiously traced the straps of her bra where they dug into the tender skin of her shoulders and wondered if she wouldn't be more comfortable with this torture device removed. Pushed away before he could offer his assistance, the orange haired shinigami arched a brow at the red-faced woman in his arms.

Swallowing shakily, Orihime's bottom lips quivered as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "P-please, you d-don't have to say it just because I did."

"Hush." He soothed her with another slow kiss before staring directly into her wide, bewildered eyes. "You know me better than anyone, so you should know that I'd never say those words unless I meant them."

"You love me?" her voice was thin and tremulous in the silence of his room as she pleaded with him to confirm his words.

Ichigo assured her of his sincerity, his words brushing against her skin as he strung a necklace of kisses around the base of her throat. He grinned as he heard Orihime once again whisper her question, now with a sense of wonder coloring her tone. His smile grew when she said it again and again, until it no longer sounded like a question but a statement of fact as her voice grew in confidence.

Silly woman, of course he loved her. He'd tell her everyday if that's what she needed to hear. Nipping and laving her skin in turn, he felt her pulse leap beneath his teeth as he worried the tempting spot, blatantly marking her.

Gasping for breath, Orihime's head fell back limply as her eyes fluttered closed. He only had to touch her and she melted. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, that feels …that feels …"

The orange haired shinigami's lips traveled south as the tip of his tongue painted patterns over the swell of her heaving breast. Grinning as he inhaled the sweet perfume of her heated skin, Ichigo peeled the lacy cup of her bra down with his teeth, uncovering a pink nipple. Puckered and begging for his attentions. "Yeah, how does it feel?"

Her trembling fingers sank into his bright hair, holding on for dear life as stammered nonsensical words spilled forth. _Ichigo Kurosaki is looking at my bare breast_. Time for another mental meltdown! Sure, Orihime knew that he seen her breasts earlier. The tenderness from his focused attentions before remained as a reminder, but it was different now. Now, she could see exactly what he could, and it blew her mind.

On the verge of hyperventilation, she watched wide-eyed as his moist breath puffed against her sensitive skin. He lowered his mouth, stopping a hairsbreadth from actually touching and waited.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo lifted his eyes to meet hers before flicking his tongue out to wet the pink tip. Blowing over the moistened skin, he felt a shiver wrack Orihime's slender body as her nipple furled into a diamond hard point, aching and eager.

Her mouth popped open and a tiny mewl escaped. "K-kurosaki-kun!"

Trying to control his breathing, Ichigo focused on the feel of the healer's silky smooth skin gliding under his hands instead of the quivering mounds in front of him. Slow down, there's no need to rush. He reminded himself forcefully as his fingers explored Orihime's slender back. The orange haired soul reaper unclasped the puzzling contraption from around her chest with a frustrated curse before encouraging her loosed bra to slide from her pale shoulders.

Orihime swallowed against the dryness of her throat as she lowered her arms. The feminine piece of clothing fell to the floor unnoticed. Biting the edge of her lip as anticipation and embarrassment slowly sapped the strength from her legs, she fought to stay standing. The suspense was killing her. What was he waiting for?

"Kurosa-" Her voice awkwardly died away when Ichigo narrowed his gaze at her, staring at her fiercely. His eyes made a demand; one Orihime instinctively knew that she'd have to comply with before he'd go any further. Brushing her fingers over his hair, she smiled crookedly at her orange haired lover as her heart beat a wild rhythm in her chest. "P-please, Ichigo."

The corner of his mouth kicked up in a wicked smirk and his dark eyes positively smoldered as he watched the blushing woman in his arms fidget anxiously. Having Orihime's eyes on him, breathlessly following his every move was definitely better. More arousing. Heightening the mood and bringing everything into sharper focus. "Don't take your eyes off me." Ichigo commanded before scrapping the rough surface of his tongue over her sensitive flesh.

Gasping in surprise, Orihime faithfully adhered to his command. Even as he hungrily sucked at her breasts, switching from right to left as quickly as he altered from wild to tender, before starting the chain of pleasure all over again. Her eyes never strayed as Ichigo reluctantly abandoned her aching breasts to lavish heated kisses over the gentle slope of her stomach as he kneeled before her. Nor when he nimbly unfastened her skirt and pulled it down her legs.

Feeling lightheaded as his hands ran up and down, following the curve of her hips. Orihime rested her fingertips on his broad shoulders, using him to keep her balance. Her groan was a mixture of both embarrassment and anticipation as Ichigo ducked his head to press his lips against the fragile cotton barrier shielding her femininity.

His breath puffed against the damp material as she restlessly squirmed. Ichigo lifted his blazing gaze to stare up into Orihime's wide eyes. He wouldn't. Surely, he wouldn't. Pierced by the intent burning brightly in his fierce gaze, the healer bit her lip to hold back her cries as he ran his tongue over her plump mound before probing her moist folds through her underwear.

_He would!_

Her nails sank into his shoulders as Ichigo slipped his fingers under the edge of her panties and impatiently pulled them aside, exposing russet curls and pouty lips. Wanting to close her eyes and block out the embarrassing sight, Orihime's blush grew to epic proportions as the substitute shinigami encouraged her to hook her leg over his shoulder.

_He can see me -all of me- positioned like this!_

Her overwhelmed brain shattered as his tongue slid wetly over her sensitive flesh, swirling and stabbing. Like a living flame, his tongue delved inside her, sending tiny bursts of fire racing through her body. Orihime gasped for breath and thrust forwards, unconsciously riding his face. She could feel it, the rising tension, the thickening of her blood, her body's desperate demands. The hands on her hips tightened their grip and Ichigo focused his attention on the throbbing button at the apex of her sex.

Her knees finally failed her and Orihime felt herself falling backwards with a keening cry. Strong hands caught her up and swept her off her feet. Breathless and frustrated, she raggedly panted as she lay back against the cool surface of his futon. So close, so very close. _Stupid weak legs._ She silently railed as she pounded a tiny fist against the mattress.

Ichigo's hard body quickly covered hers. With only her twisted underwear remaining, his bare chest grazed her tender breasts before smashing them against the hard wall of muscle as his mouth sought out hers.

Gasping against his demanding lips, the healer tasted herself on his tongue as she suckled on the jabbing organ. She distractedly wondered if his sex had a taste, too. Maybe something like strawberries? No, that would be too clichéd. Orihime was certain that Ichigo's taste would be something more manly, musky, dark, and smoky like fire. Mysterious. Addicting. Delicious.

Writhing at the feel of his calloused hands splayed against her skin, Orihime abandoned her intriguing train of thought as he squeezed her breasts, pinching and tugging her nipples back into aching hardness. Groaning as the rough fabric of his jeans rasped torturously against her inner thighs, she held him tightly as his hips snapped forward repeatedly, thrusting maddeningly over her throbbing feminine heat.

Ichigo was more than aroused. He was wild for her and Orihime's heart soared with the knowledge that she inspired such a frenzied reaction.

Tentatively, she reached out and laid her hand against the sun kissed skin of his chest. His muscles leaped under her fingertips and Orihime jerked her hand back in surprise.

"No," Ichigo moaned against her lips as he pulled her hand back, pressing her palm to his wildly beating heart, "touch me."

Struggling for breath between his fierce kisses, she touched his chest in wonder, awed by the feel of his heated skin gliding under her curious fingers. "Ichigo," she whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes"

No doubt. No hesitation.

"B-but-"

He silenced her with another kiss and Orihime gladly let him. There was no turning back now, her heart raced excitedly at the thought of Ichigo making her his woman, claiming her completely. Arching her back as he ground against that one amazing spot, the healer remembered quite well what happen the last time he touched her there and she eagerly anticipated feeling that pleasure well up, once again.

He moaned against her plush lips as she flexed back, grinding her hips against his throbbing erection. Orihime surprised him with her eagerness. It was a major turn-on knowing that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Aware that he wouldn't last much longer, Ichigo impatiently tugged her last remaining piece of clothing down her legs and away from her body.

His hand was shaking with want as he unabashedly stared at her naked form. His eyes greedily traveled over pale skin, soft, smooth, and flawless. Tangled hair the color of autumn leaves. Orihime was sweetly curved with a narrow waist and magnificent breasts. Damn, she was beautiful. He was one hell of a lucky man to be allowed to see such a sight. She could choose whomever she wanted, but for some unfathomable reason, she wanted him. And he was damn grateful that she did.

"I want you so fucking bad."

Shivering from the fierce look in his eyes, the gentle healer swallowed thickly before letting her arms fall out to her side in an unmistakable sign of surrender. "Then take me. I'm yours."

"I'm wanted to go slow and make this special for you."

"It's already special, Kuro…I-Ichigo." She peeked up at him through her lashes before dropping her gaze to her lover's sweat covered chest. "You're here with me, after all."

"You're so easy to please." He murmured softly as he brushed his fingers over her flushed cheeks. "There has to be something you want, tell me and I'll do it."

That made her laugh. Ichigo had already given her everything she wanted and still he offered to do more. If that was the case, then there was something she desired, something only he could provide. "Well, I'm kind of naked, and …"

"And?"

Her face flamed in embarrassment as she whispered, "And you're not."

He moved off her, his hands flying over the front of his jean as he ripped the offending article of clothing from his body. Orihime's eyes grew impossibly wide as he uncovered his rigid shaft. Ichigo slowed his movements when he noticed her unblinking stare. "Are you afraid?"

She shook her head, as her gaze remained glued to his fascinating anatomy. "No …Yes …Maybe …" the healer answered obscurely as she sat up and reached for him, looking as curious as a kitten. "I've never seen one before. Can I touch it?"

"Later," Ichigo stated harshly as he brushed her hand away, "if you touch me now, it will all be over."

"What?"

"I'll explain later." He groaned as he sank back down beside her, pressing her against the futon, once again. Ichigo didn't know how to tell her that being this close to her, smelling the musky scent of her arousal, tasting the perspiration beading on her skin, and hearing her broken cries was enough to make him feel as if he was splitting out of his skin. If she wrapped her little hand around him, she'd have him coming in an instant. And what a fucking embarrassment that would be.

Ichigo banished the thought as he kissed her again, his lips hot and insistent against hers. Unbidden, his hand stole between them, down through the soft curls covering her mound. Orihime stiffened for an instant before melting under his caress. She remembered this part quite well, and welcomed the feel of his fingers parting her tender folds.

"Do you like this?" he whispered, his voice growing husky as she squeaked in surprise as his fingers slid deeper.

Nodding her head eagerly, Orihime arched, her mouth falling open with a moan as his fingers danced over her sensitive flesh. "Oh my … oh my …" she gasped brokenly as he continued his sensual torment, stroking, plunging within her depths before he found that amazingly receptive bundle of nerves. The healer jerked in reaction, panting and keening as Ichigo pressed her inexorably towards release.

"I-Ichigo, I want …I want …"

"I'm trying." He muttered raggedly, pressing his rampant arousal against her hip as he thrust his fingers into her core, faster, deeper, harder.

"No," she swallowed thickly at his misunderstanding and tugged on his wrist, "not without you this time."

His hand slowed as his brows rose in astonishment. Surely, she didn't just say what he thought she did. Ichigo stared at her flushed face before harshly whispering, "You mean …now?"

"Now."

"Right now?"

"Yes, p-please, now."

Needing no further encouragement, Ichigo settled between her spread thighs and took himself in hand. His breath rushed through his parted lips as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Orihime jerked, eyes flaring wide as he repeatedly stroked his hardness over her moist slit before slowly pressing into her innocent opening.

Stretching around the tip of his insistent shaft, she stared up at his sweating face as it tightened with concentration. His body grew still. Why did he stop? Did he change his mind? "I-Ichi …"

Strained whispers reached her ear, causing her to blink in surprise, and Orihime fell in love with him all over again.

He couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"It's all right." Her fingers threaded through his damp hair as she pulled him down for a kiss, soothing him as well as herself. "Please, make me yours."

Squeezing his eyes shut, she just didn't understand how damn tiny she was in comparison to himself. It would be so easy for him to hurt her, even unintentionally. His body was shaking all over, demanding he finish what they started, now, before he cowardly decided that there was nothing wrong with them remaining virgins forever. Encouraging her to tilt her hips, Orihime gasped raggedly against his lips as he shifted with her, sinking deeper.

"Just a little further."

His voice was strained and Orihime could tell that he was exerting tremendous control to keep from hurting her unnecessarily. Wiggling against the uncomfortable pressure, the healer whimpered her request against his lips. Ichigo stared down at her through pained eyes before his kiss turned savage, desperate and carnal as he plunged forward, sheathing himself completely and honoring her demand.

_Oh my gosh!_ The pain was minimal, nothing more than a pinch, but still Orihime was overwhelmed with emotion. Such fullness. Such heat. Blinking back her tears, the feel of being intimately joined with Ichigo was indescribable. She no longer knew where she ended and he began. They were truly one.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo's breathing was rough with strain as he fought back the urge to pound into her body. She was so fucking tight, fitting him like the finest glove. He had waited for this for so damn long. And it was worth it, every lonely minute and each long year. Panting, his heart clenched at the sight of his beautiful lover's tense face. "I didn't hurt-"

Orihime's lips silenced him. Holding his face between her hands, she kissed him madly as happy tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm fine, better than fine, actually. I'm wonderful, marvelous, fantastic." She assured him as she punctuated her words with a series of rapid smacking kisses.

"Yes, you most definitely are." Ichigo agreed readily, grinning against her lips as he captured her, holding her still. Staring down into her sparkling eyes, he brushed the tears clinging to her lashes as his hips started to slowly rise and fall.

Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her softly, murmuring words of praise as his body moved in an instinctive rhythm. She rotated her hips against his in a tentative motion and Ichigo responded by pulling her more tightly against him as he thrust deeper into her feminine heat.

Waves of pleasure rippled through her with each powerful plunge as he repeatedly filled her with rock hard shaft. Orihime desperately searched for his lips as she wrapped her arms around his back and pressed herself against his heaving chest. Holding on as his actions grew frenzied and intense, she mindlessly followed his wild rhythm as Ichigo hammered her into the thin mattress.

Grasping his shoulders, the muscles bunched and shifted under her fingertips as he continued to surge forward, pushing her higher and higher into euphoric bliss. Orihime could only helplessly cry his name and listen to his answering moans as she rose into that white-hot sphere of splendor, teetering precariously on that exquisite edge of oblivion.

Meltdown happening in …

3

With his jaw tightly clenched and his breath rushing through his nose as if he was running a race, straining for the finish, he thrust a hand between their heaving bodies.

2

Brushing trembling fingers against the place where they were joined, Ichigo stared at his beautiful lover's flushed, sweat streaked face before he captured the aching bud of her femininity between his fingers …

1

…And squeezed as his cock rammed deep.

Her mouth opened on a piercing scream as the white sphere surrounding her shattered and her world came gloriously apart.

Holding himself still, fighting against the urge to pound relentlessly into Orihime's shuddering body, Ichigo watched her release tear through her before surrendering to the demands of his own body. Rapidly thrusting into her convulsing channel, his eyes rolled back as the reins of his control slipped from his hands.

Whimpering from the exquisite feelings still radiating from between her legs, she held her lover tight as raspy groans of pleasure ripped free from his throat. Her eyes went wide at the rush of heat as Ichigo released deep into her body. His hips continued to jerkily buck with each hot pulse and her soft sighs changed to surprised moans as his motions stirred life back into her spent body, arousing her once again.

Half-lidded eyes lifted to watch her squirm as he panted raggedly in the aftermath. Holy shit! Ichigo never realized such pleasure existed. Although, he was pretty certain it had more to do with the woman under him than the sex itself. Orihime always made him feel things that no other could.

Resting on his elbows and trying not to crush her, he nuzzled the side of her neck as he struggled to catch his breath. Ichigo closed his eyes and pressed open mouth kisses against her fluttering pulse point. The woman in his arms shifted with a tiny mewl of pleasure as her hands restlessly stroked over the muscles of his back.

A delicious shiver raced through Orihime's body as he withdrew from her body. Damn, she was amazingly responsive, Ichigo noted as he nibbled his way up her neck to her ear. An arrogant grin pulled at his lips as her small hands eagerly explored his upper body.

"Again?" he whispered temptingly into her ear.

Sighing at the feel of his lips brushing against her skin, Orihime tilted her head back, allowing Ichigo better access as she dreamy answered. "Can we really?"

"Hell yes." His shaft stirred, eagerly rising to the occasion, and Ichigo knew this night was far from over. It was only beginning. Dawn was still hours away, and that gave him plenty of time wring every last ounce of pleasure from his generous lover's body as he worked to convince himself that this was no dream, but their amazing new reality.

And through it all, Orihime never once took her eyes off him.

.

.

.

Steam rose and swirled through the humid night air as two figures seemingly appeared and disappeared among the wispy mists. The promise of dawn teased at the horizon, but the new lovers had yet to tire as they eagerly tried to make up for lost time.

"This isn't working." Ichigo dryly stated as he stared down at the pouting face of his beautiful lover.

With an uncharacteristic furrow between her brows, Orihime slapped the wet cloth across the palm of her hand, muttering petulantly, "Only because you're too tall."

"Umm, sorry?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he wondered if his height was something he even had to apologize for, it's not like he could help being tall. Finding an underwater ledge that could comfortably act as a seat, Ichigo sat and tugged her lush figure closer. Grinning up at her, quite proud of his solution, he guided Orihime until she was straddling his outstretched legs. "Try again."

Shifting slightly, her breathing grew ragged from the feel of his hands sliding over her hips before his thumbs brushed against the soft skin of her inner thighs. The redheaded healer nervously ran her tongue over her bottom lip as Ichigo's eyes followed the motion with abject fascination. "I-I don't think I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You're watching me." She whispered as she fidgeted on his lap, unthinkingly rocking against his eager member.

His lips lifted in a wicked smirk as his hands slid wetly from her waist up her back, helping support her arching body. Ichigo watched Orihime twist her makeshift blindfold in her hands as he rocked back, insistently rubbing against her feminine slit. "Trust me, I watched you that first time, too." He readily declared while silently admitting that he watched her the second time, along with the third and fourth time, not to mention the fifth time, too.

"Don't remind me. I was so shameless." She wailed. Covering her face with her hands, Orihime wondered if she could disappear into the dense steam and never be seen again.

Shaking his head at her, Ichigo couldn't understand her embarrassment. He thought she had been absolutely beautiful in wild abandon. A dream come true. Although, watching the redheaded healer work herself into a full-blown tizzy over her supposed shameless nature, maybe now wasn't the best time to be thinking about that.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Orihime." He traced lazy circles over her back, hoping to calm her. This was all so new, and Ichigo still didn't know exactly what he was doing. The sex part he figured out pretty damn quick, but this boyfriend business might be more difficult than he realized. "We can just sit here, if you want, and relax."

Blinking at him in surprise, her agitation quickly forgotten, she shook her head slowly before poking her orange haired lover in the chest. "No, I'm taking my revenge. It's your turn to be blindfolded."

Taking the cloth from her hands, Ichigo dangled the blindfold tauntingly in the air, grinning wickedly and already anticipating his lover's sweet revenge. "Well then, do your worst and wreak your vengeance, woman."

Overwhelmed by the love she felt for this wonderful man, the healer still had trouble believing that this was real. The orange haired man from her dreams had secretly seduced her in reality, and then, proceeded to grant all the other wishes she held in the deep recesses of her heart.

She was his and he was hers. It was a magical feeling. To give her love and to be unconditionally loved in return was far better than she ever imagined it could be. This was her dream come true.

Sighing happily, Orihime leaned against his chest and gazed at him through languid, half-lidded eyes. "I love you, Ichigo, so very, very much."

"That's too fluffy to be considered wreaking vengeance, Orihime."

They froze, staring at each other in horror as Ichigo soundlessly mouthed 'Rukia'. Looking to the right, the steam shifted to reveal the newlyweds intimately entwined nearby. The indigo-eyed shinigami languidly waved from her comfortable spot on her husband's broad, tattooed chest as her vividly blushing friends gaped back.

"Yeah, you really need to torment him a little longer for being a fucking idiot for so long." Renji smirked wickedly, adding his two-cent's worth as he rocked against the boneless woman in his arms.

Orihime stared wide-eyed at the naked couple in amazement as the scarlet haired soul reaper repeated his earlier motion, drawing a soft sigh from his wife. His actions were unmistakable as to what the honeymooners were doing visiting the hot springs in early hours of the morning. The same thing they had planned, obviously.

"Renji …Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted in embarrassment, pulling Orihime tightly against his damp chest.

Slowly licking his bottom lip, Renji cocked a tattooed brow in apparent disbelief before dryly stating. "What the hell do you think, nimrod?"

Squeaking in surprise when Ichigo protectively pressed her face into the crook of his neck, the healer thankfully closed her eyes, wondering why she continued to come across her friends while they were having sex. She loved them all dearly, but there were certain things she really didn't want to know about them.

Orihime could only be grateful that Uryu-kun and Nemu-san didn't come on this trip, too.

* * *

A/N: ugh, sorry for the lame ending. I just couldn't think of a better way to end it. Actually, I did, but then it would have been even longer, much, much longer. –face palm-

I know some of you wouldn't care if it was longer, but I made a promise to post a long overdue update for **Always and Forever** before the end of the month. So, I really need to focus on that instead. :P

Thanks again for reading, I hope it met expectations and you all enjoyed it. ~Rairakku


End file.
